


Hello Again

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [89]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Toons were searching for Joey's old employees. The ones they found instead...weren't far off.I may write more for this universe.





	Hello Again

"This is so weird," muttered Scott, kneeling down to look at Bendy. "Not only am I looking at a living cartoon character, but there's something about him that seems...familiar."

"I know," agreed Mimi. "Alice gives me the same feeling. For some reason, I feel like there's a kind of connection between us."

"Like how you felt connected to--what was her name again?" inquired Roy.

"Susie Campbell," Mimi answered. "And it's similar, yes, but not exactly the same. It feels like...like..."

"Like I'm a part of you?" Alice piped up.

"Yes!" Mimi nodded, eyes widening slightly. "How did you know?"

"Back in the studio, there were a bunch of recordings lying around," Bendy explained. "In one of 'em, Susie mentioned how she felt like Alice was a part of her."

For a moment, no one said a word, unsure of how to feel about this.

"I'm calling the others," Scott finally said. "We gotta talk."

(BATIM)

Only a short time later, the Toons had joined Scott, Mimi, and their friends in their school's computer lab.

"Some time ago, I was poking around the Internet, looking for articles about cartoons and animators," Scott explained. "And I found a website about a cartoon intended as an homage to the old rubberhose style, called The Bendy Show."

"It was never as popular as Mickey or Bugs," said Roy. "But it's got some fans."

"What we find really interesting, though, are the people who worked on the show," continued Mark, bringing up a file labeled "Sillyvision Staff Notes."

Leaning forward, Bendy peered at the screen.

Staff Member--Occupation--DOD--Ink Club Member--DOB  
Henry Walters--Head animator--February 10, 20XX--Scott Callahan--February 10, 20XX  
Wally Franks--Custodian--March 24, 20XX--Roy Taggart--March 24, 20XX  
Sammy Lawrence--Music director--April 18, 20XX--Mark Knight--April 18, 20XX  
Susie Campbell--Voice actress--September 13, 20XX--Mimi Rhodes--September 13, 20XX  
Norman Polk--Projectionist--September 28, 20XX--LaTrey Armstrong--September 28, 20XX  
Shawn Flynn--Toymaker--February 7, 20XX--Molli Donaghy--February 7, 20XX  
Allison Pendle--Voice actress--January 4, 20XX--Francesca Bindi--January 4, 20XX  
Thomas Connor--Mechanic--July 7, 20XX--Ken Rumbaugh--July 7, 20XX  
Grant Cohen--Finance manager--April 29, 20XX--Skylar McDinton--April 29, 20XX

There were a few other names, including Joey's, but those had only the first three columns filled in.

"Notice anything unusual?"

It took a moment, but Bendy finally caught on.

"The DODs and DOBs match."

"That's right," LaTrey said. "Each of us was born the same day somebody from Sillyvision died."

"And that's actually what brought us all together," Scott continued. "Well, technically, it was just me, Roy, Mark, Mimi, and LaTrey at first. Molli, Fran, Ken, and Skylar joined later."

As if on cue, the aforementioned four entered the room, having gone downstairs to get snacks and drinks.

"Has Roy told you that crazy theory of his yet?" Ken asked.

"Not yet," Mark said. "But now, it's starting to seem much less crazy."

Catching the Toons' confused look, Molli explained. "Roy thinks that when each o'the staff members died, they came back as one of us. Followin' that logic, since I was born the day Shawn Flynn died..."

"He came back as you," Boris finished. "But you're a girl, aren't you?"

"That's the thing about reincarnation," Roy said. "You don't have to come back as the same sex, or even the same species. For all I know, I could have been a dog before I was Wally Franks."

"I think it actually makes sense," Francesca chimed in. "Where else could those weird memories come from?"

"And when we cast that locator spell to find Henry and the others, it pointed us to you," Alice recalled.

"Guess that 'crazy theory' isn't so crazy after all, eh?"


End file.
